


No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin

by avoidingavoidance



Series: EreMarco Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, EreMarco Week, Established Relationship, Excessive Jizz, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Wet & Messy, oh christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own definition of when fall starts.</p>
<p>For some people, it’s that first foggy breath in the crisp morning air. For some people, it’s the aisles of Christmas decorations in pretty much every store. For some people, it’s the pumpkin spice <i>everything.</i> </p>
<p>For Marco, it’s something slightly different. (But also the pumpkin spice thing.)</p>
<p>(eremarco week day 4: sweater weather/holidays, but only extremely fucking loosely)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com)
> 
> wow you can literally see the point where my self-control just withered and died

Everyone has their own definition of when fall starts.

For some people, it’s that first foggy breath in the crisp morning air. For some people, it’s the aisles of Christmas decorations in pretty much every store. For some people, it’s the pumpkin spice _everything._

For Marco, it’s something slightly different. (But also the pumpkin spice thing.)

As far as Marco’s concerned, fall _really_ starts around the middle of October, when the nights start getting long and cold and it starts getting harder to get out of bed in the morning, and when his sweaters start mysteriously disappearing out of the closet, one after another. The flight of the sweaters only grows more puzzling when one considers the fact that Marco only ever wears the damn things at holiday parties. 

Even so, he owns an absolutely absurd amount of sweaters, and around the middle of October, they start vanishing at an alarming rate.

Despite how it may sound, this mystery isn’t actually all that hard to solve. It all comes down to the reason _why_ Marco owns so many sweaters if he never wears them.

The more sweaters he owns, the more sweaters his tiny boyfriend will steal from him to wear around the house.

Elementary.

\--

“Whoof, it got cold _fast_ this year,” Marco groans by way of greeting, quickly ducking into the warm apartment and shutting out the rainy chill. “Good call on the umbrella, too, it started pouring right when I got on campus.”

“Oh, yeah?” comes the lazy response from the couch, accompanied by an equally lazy guitar chord. 

Marco hums, then kicks his wet boots off so he doesn’t track rainwater all through the apartment. He comes to set his bag down by the coffee table, smiling at the sight of his bed-rumpled boyfriend sprawled across the sofa, idly playing his guitar. Eren’s clearly still waking up, wearing nothing but boxers and one of Marco’s huge sweaters, which dwarfs him adorably. 

It’s officially fall, then. 

“You just get up?”

“Yup,” Eren chirps, immediately followed by an impressive yawn. He moves his bare legs against the back of the couch so Marco can sit next to him, then purses his lips pointedly, silently requesting kisses. His smile widening, Marco leans over and kisses him warmly, ignoring the way the edge of the guitar digs into his ribs in favor of savoring the sweet brush of their lips.

“Mm, missed you last night,” Marco sighs, nudging their noses together before he sits up again. “How was the graveyard shift?”

“Grisly,” Eren mumbles. His gaze falls to his guitar as his nose wrinkles, but the expression passes quickly, replaced once more by that easy relaxation.

Resting his hand on Eren’s knee, Marco scoots closer and tilts his head. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Neh.” Yawning again, Eren slings one leg over Marco’s lap, effectively trapping his boyfriend between his knees. “How was school?”

Marco hums, then shrugs, letting him change the subject. Eren sees some pretty gruesome things as an EMT, but if he needs to talk anything out, he certainly has no problem doing so. In graphic detail. Marco’s never actually _seen_ someone’s intestines before, but with all the times Eren’s described the way they look, feel, and smell, he’s pretty sure he could pick them out of a lineup. “Same old, pretty much,” he says, running his hand idly across Eren’s knee. “Midterms aren’t for another week or so, so I don’t have to start suffering until this weekend.”

“Mm, you sure make college sound fun, lover,” Eren snorts, giving him a crooked grin. 

Laughing quietly, Marco teases, “I can practically smell the jealousy.”

“Nah, that’s just O-negative.”

“Charming.” Eren waggles his eyebrows, at which Marco just rolls his eyes, reaching over to tug at the hem of his borrowed sweater. “Sweater weather, huh?”

“Yeah, dude, it’s _cold._ ‘Specially with no bed buddy. I’m never covering for Reiner again, screw the night shift.”

“Good,” Marco huffs. “You know last night was the first night we’ve slept apart in, like, four years?” Hooking his hand under Eren’s knee, Marco pulls the brunette’s leg up over his shoulder and wraps his arms around his thigh with a grumble, his cheek smooshed firmly against the inside of his knee. “It was awful. I want a refund.”

Eren laughs warmly, wrapping his other leg around his boyfriend’s waist for good measure. “Yeah, well,” he snorts, “D’you how hard it is to fall asleep without you snoring in my ear?”

“Not at all?”

“No. The direct opposite. I’ve been conditioned to only be able to sleep if you’re sawing logs at me.”

“How terribly domestic,” Marco snickers, turning to press a noisy kiss to Eren’s knee before he lets it slide back off his shoulder. Eren squirms closer and wraps his legs around him more firmly, sighing contently, then goes back to picking at the strings of his guitar, playing some loose, sleepy melody in the comfortable quiet between them.

Marco watches him play for a while before he pats Eren’s knee and stands up to shrug out of his damp hoodie, tossing it carelessly onto the coffee table. He ducks to grab his bag, already thinking about homework, but before he gets there, Eren groans and taps his foot against Marco’s hip. 

Smiling warmly, Marco catches his ankle and turns to face him. “What, hmm?”

“Save the work for later, nerd,” Eren hums.

“Thought I’d do some reading while you were playing.” Marco tilts his head in question, then says, “Unless you’re thinking about food already?”

Eren shakes his head, tugging his foot out of his boyfriend’s loose grasp and moving to press it gently against his stomach. “Ate already,” he mumbles, before he slowly drags the ball of his foot down Marco’s shirt, down to the catch of his jeans with a lazy grin. “Thinkin’ about something else, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Marco chuckles, raising an eyebrow as he glances down at Eren’s foot. 

“Yeah.” Licking his lips idly, Eren slides his foot down further, blinking back up at Marco as he presses it lightly against the slight bulge of his cock through his jeans. When Marco’s smile just widens, Eren rubs his foot against him more firmly, spreading his toes over the fabric. “That do anything for you?”

Humming thoughtfully, Marco blinks down at Eren’s foot, then shrugs. “Pressure feels nice. You look cute doing it, too,” he laughs, at which Eren flushes adorably. “I didn’t develop a thing for feet, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“But it doesn’t _not_ do anything for you.” Marco nods casually, reaching down to tickle the inside of Eren’s ankle. Eren purses his lips, shifting his foot slightly before he grins up at him again. “Think I could talk you into some fooling around?”

Nodding again, Marco replies, “You wouldn’t have to try very hard.” He arches his hips forward against Eren’s foot, then reaches out for the guitar, and when Eren hands it to him, he scoots away to return it gently to its stand by the TV. 

As he turns back, he opens his mouth to ask what Eren’s in the mood for, but he’s quickly interrupted by his boyfriend’s underwear hitting his chest, then falling to the floor. He blinks down at it, momentarily confused, before he looks up at Eren, who’s biting his lip and snickering, tugging the hem of his loose sweater down over his cock. Snorting softly, Marco bends to grab Eren’s boxers, tossing them onto his hoodie on the coffee table as he comes to kneel on the couch between his parted thighs.

Leaning over Eren on his hands, Marco dips to catch his lips again, flicking his tongue between them with a warm hum. He lets Eren pull him closer, settling comfortably between his thighs as they deepen the kiss, tongues tangling lazily for a long moment before Marco pulls back and slowly kisses along Eren’s jaw. Sighing contently, Eren tilts his head back, eagerly exposing his neck for his boyfriend’s warm lips, and when Marco shifts to mouth languidly down his throat, Eren arches and moans quietly, lightly tangling his fingers in soft black hair.

As he’s sucking gently at Eren’s pulse, Marco shifts to run one hand slowly up the brunette’s dark thigh, caressing warm skin with a low hum. He nips softly at the light mark he’d left, quick to soothe the sting with his tongue, before he runs his nose back up the line of Eren’s neck. Nuzzling into his ear, Marco murmurs, “Wanna move to the bed?”

Eren hums, leaning his head aside so Marco can nibble on his sensitive earlobe, then sighs, “Not unless you particularly want to.” 

Marco shakes his head, not terribly keen on moving now that he’s got Eren so pliant beneath him. He squeezes the brunette’s thigh, then slips his hand under the hem of his sweater, dragging his thumb over the low arch of his hip bone with a soft, pleased sound. “Love it when you wear my sweaters, you know,” he purrs, shifting closer to press his hips against Eren’s bare ass, already half-hard in his jeans. “’Specially like it when you don’t wear anything else.”

“Mm, I don’t just steal them ‘cause they’re warm,” Eren chuckles, combing his fingers through Marco’s hair as he arches up against him, hitching his knees higher up his waist. “I know what you like.”

“I like _you,_ ” Marco replies, nipping at the angle of Eren’s jaw. 

“True, true.” Licking his lips idly, Eren nudges his boyfriend until he looks up so he can pull him into another lazy kiss, shivering at the way Marco leans into him with a low moan, pressing his hips against him again. He grins against Marco’s lips, biting them gently, then murmurs, “But you also like my legs, ‘nd how they look wrapped around you.” His eyes shuttering closed, Marco leans their foreheads together, his rough sigh hot against Eren’s flushed lips. “I know you _really_ like my thighs,” Eren continues, pressing his knees pointedly against Marco’s sides.

Humming raggedly, Marco nods, sliding his hand back onto Eren’s thigh so he can squeeze it again. He blinks down and watches his fingers move over dark skin, pressing his palm firmly against smooth muscle just to feel its strength against him. Eren purrs quietly, wriggling under him, then reaches between them and cups Marco’s arousal through his jeans, earning a stuttered moan when he squeezes.

“Looks like you _really_ like them,” Eren chuckles, grinning as he drags his fingers all along the length of Marco’s trapped cock. Marco smiles at him sheepishly, his face flushed, and nods.

“I have my weaknesses,” he mumbles, rocking his hips into Eren’s hand.

“Oh, I know,” Eren laughs. “And I love it.” He makes quick work of the fastening of his boyfriend’s jeans, tongue poked out in concentration, and once he’s wrangled the restrictive fabric aside, he exhales slowly at the way Marco looks tenting his boxers. He brushes his fingers over the head through the fabric, then tugs the hem down so Marco’s cock bounces out, half-hooded and wonderfully hard already. “Mm, pretty boy,” Eren breathes, lightly dragging his knuckles up the smooth underside.

“Ah, Eren...” Nuzzling against Eren’s temple, Marco shifts closer, absently petting the brunette’s warm thigh as he does.

Tilting his head to drag his tongue up the soft line of Marco’s neck, Eren sighs and moves his hand so his boyfriend’s cock rests in his palm, as if testing the weight of it. Marco shivers and rocks his hips slowly, dropping warm kisses along Eren’s temple, by the corner of his eye, rubbing his nose against his cheek with a soft moan at the bare sensation Eren’s palm allows him.

“Love the way I get to you, baby,” Eren murmurs, watching as the flushed head of Marco’s cock brushes against his wrist, leaving a tiny smear of precome already. He licks his lips at the sight, his mouth shamelessly watering, before he tilts his head back enough to catch his boyfriend’s lips again.

Moaning quietly into the kiss, Marco slides his hand back up Eren’s thigh, then up under the sweater, quick to wrap his fingers around Eren’s own arousal with a light squeeze, earning a ragged sigh as the brunette arches up against him. Eren closes his fingers around him in return and gives him a long, firm stroke, his legs tightening around his hips. 

“Ah, Eren, fuck,” Marco groans, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck as he strokes him slowly, his hips rolling helplessly into Eren’s hand. 

“Yeah?” Eren breathes a low moan, shifting his hand to get a better grip, and Marco nods against his neck, his breath panting out hot against humid skin. “M-Marco, fuck, will you suck me off? Been wanting your mouth on me...”

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Marco nods again, pausing to sink his teeth lightly into the crook of Eren’s neck with a soft huff. He shifts around, though, moving his hands to squeeze Eren’s narrow hips beneath the sweater before he pushes the hem of it up his chest, his hands hot as they slide over Eren’s skin. Still rocking into Eren’s hand, Marco bites him again, then seals his lips over warm, sweat-slick skin and sucks, working to raise a light bruise just low enough that Eren’s work shirts will cover it. 

As he’s marking him, Marco drags his hands across Eren’s stomach, through the thick, dark hair on his chest, until his wandering fingers find the brunette’s sensitive nipples. He drags his thumbs over them with a ragged hum, moaning as Eren’s breath hitches in his chest, then pinches them gently, rolling hard nubs between his fingers just tightly enough that Eren arches into the sensation with a stuttering gasp.

Pulling off his hickey with a soft groan, Marco soothes his tongue over the mark, and he thrusts into Eren’s grip a few more times before he scoots down along the couch. He leans his weight on one forearm as he nibbles lightly on one of Eren’s nipples, sucking and laving his tongue over sensitive flesh while his free hand toys with the other, leaving Eren squirming and keening at the sensation, already digging his hands into Marco’s hair encouragingly. Moaning quietly, Marco drags his tongue across to the other nipple, flicking his tongue over it quickly. He shifts to pinch the other again, his fingers slipping in cooling saliva, and the slickness of it has Eren gasping for him, rocking his hips up against Marco’s stomach.

With a gentle, parting nip, Marco sits up and tugs his shirt off, tossing it somewhere and immediately forgetting about it as he kisses and nuzzles his way down Eren’s soft stomach, biting at the well-kept trail of dark hair leading all the way down. While he still has the brain power, Eren yanks the bunched-up sweater off and drops it on the floor, breathing a short sigh of relief for the now-welcome cool air on his flushed skin.

“Fuck, Eren,” Marco groans, rubbing his cheek against the slight ridge of Eren’s hip bone, pausing to adjust the brunette’s thighs so they’re draped over his shoulders. “Fuck, you’re _so_ sexy, look so good like this.” Eren squirms slightly, fisting his hands tightly in Marco’s hair before he pushes, just enough to nudge him in the right direction. Grinning up at him, Marco squeezes Eren’s thighs, then makes a show of dragging his tongue all the way up his hip bone, just to watch him curse and twitch.

“M-Marco,” Eren gasps, rocking his hips up, and he whines when his achingly hard cock rubs along his boyfriend’s neck, the head brushing the stubbly underside of his jaw. The sensation makes his whole body twitch, his head falling back with a stuttering moan. Humming warmly at the sight, Marco slides his hands around to Eren’s hips, then up his sides, splaying his fingers along his ribs as he buries his face in the soft, musky curls beneath Eren’s navel. 

“So good, darling,” Marco mumbles, nuzzling almost deliriously further, and as he rubs his cheek lightly against Eren’s hard, heavy cock, he drags his nails slowly down the brunette’s ribs, down his sides, until his hands come to rest on Eren’s trembling hips. His thighs tense on Marco’s shoulders as he arches into the sensation, panting quickly, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

As he crosses his ankles over Marco’s shoulders, Eren blinks down at his boyfriend and shivers, entranced by the way Marco’s touching him, kissing him, breathing low, heady praises against the base of his cock. “Fuck, baby,” he manages, lifting his hips encouragingly. “P-please?”

The plea has Marco moaning low in his throat, eyes shuttering closed for a moment before he glances up at Eren, eagerly taking in how utterly _undone_ his boyfriend looks. He licks his lips slowly, and Eren unconsciously mirrors the motion, his dark, hazy eyes locked on Marco’s mouth as a crooked grin spreads over his face. “Yeah?” Marco rasps, making no attempt to clear the roughness of his voice. The sound just makes Eren shiver, anyway, his cock twitching against his stomach, begging for attention. Eren nods dazedly, his gaze flicking between Marco’s eyes and his lips.

“Y-yeah,” he breathes after a moment, his stomach tensing. He combs his fingers restlessly through Marco’s hair, dragging his short nails over the nape of his boyfriend’s neck before he arches his hips and tugs on his hair again with a cracked whimper. “Marco, p-please, please suck my cock...”

Moaning raggedly, Marco leans down to nuzzle Eren’s cock again, humming when it jumps at his touch. He shifts forward then, sliding one arm out from under Eren’s thigh so he can wrap his hand around him and stroke him slowly, firmly, slipping his fingers through dripping precome to ease the slide. Eren melts under him, his head falling back again as his fingers lace on the back of Marco’s head, messy cowlicks caught between them. 

Marco murmurs Eren’s name to catch his eye again, letting the brunette drag a couch pillow under his head so he can watch more easily before he wraps his fingers around the base of his cock and licks his lips. Then, while Eren’s still paying such close attention, Marco flashes him a warm smile, then flattens his tongue against the hot underside of his cock and _slowly_ licks all the way up to the soaked head. 

Eren’s eyes roll closed at the feeling, and his voice shivers out in a hitched, breathy moan, his fingers scratching gently along Marco’s scalp before they close around loose fistfuls of his hair.

With a soft groan, Marco edges closer, then tilts his head and mouths hot and wet up the length of Eren’s cock, moaning against him as he goes. Eren chokes out his name, his toes curling slightly. He shifts his foot to rest on the edge of the coffee table to give Marco more room, his other thigh still slung over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Humming appreciatively, Marco leans in to drag his tongue up the soft join of Eren’s spread thigh, brushing a brief kiss to the sensitive skin there before he turns back to Eren’s arousal.

Gently angling him against his lips, Marco blinks up at his darkly-flushed boyfriend as he presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the head of his cock, his lips sliding easily through dripping precome, and the sound Eren makes at that is _incredible._

Marco gives him a wide smile and gently strokes the base of his cock, rubbing his lips lightly against the sensitive spot just beneath the head. Eren twitches slightly, his fingers trembling in Marco’s hair, but he manages to keep watching, his lip caught between his teeth. As Marco kisses around the soaked head of Eren’s arousal, the sounds of his lips obscenely loud in the relative quiet between them, he keeps his eyes on Eren, very clearly putting on a show for him.

“Sh-shit, Marco,” Eren murmurs, moving to comb his fingers through Marco’s bangs, pushing them away from his face with a low moan. He trails the knuckles of his other hand down Marco’s cheek, pressing his thumb against the slick corner of his lips, and when Marco hums, then slips his tongue out against him between sloppy kisses, Eren’s hazy eyes very nearly cross. Duly encouraged, Marco flicks the tip of his tongue quickly against that sensitive spot, then up through Eren’s slit, and the brunette lets out an overwhelmed little sound at that as he bucks into the feeling.

Pulling back just enough to lick the thick precome off his lips, Marco gives Eren a few more slow, tight strokes, cleverly twisting his wrist around the head. Eren’s back arches away from the couch at that, his mouth falling open around a gasping moan as his thighs tense and tremble, and his fingers move restlessly through Marco’s hair, speechlessly begging for more. He rocks into Marco’s steady grip, and when those fingers settle at the base of his cock and don’t pull up again, he whines softly and blinks back down at his boyfriend, who just gives him a crooked smile.

“So pretty, Eren,” Marco rumbles, giving his cock another messy kiss, then another, and when he presses his lips against him a third time, he lets the head slip between them, wrapping him in the welcoming heat of his mouth with a low moan. 

Eren pants harshly and arches his back, his eyes briefly squeezing shut as he gasps Marco’s name, but the feeling of Marco’s tongue flattening and curving around his cock has him melting back against the couch with a shivering whine, both of his hands diving back into mussed black hair. Marco rubs his tongue against Eren, eagerly swallowing the precome flooding his mouth. He sighs contently, then sets to slowly, easily bobbing his head along Eren’s cock, taking more of him between his lips with every pass, firmly stroking what doesn’t fit yet in perfect time.

As much as he’d teased him and toyed with him up until now, Marco’s almost as relieved as Eren is to finally have his mouth on him. 

There’s nothing he _doesn’t_ love about sucking Eren’s cock. The thick weight of it feels _perfect_ on Marco’s tongue, filling his mouth just right and sliding wonderfully along his lips, across his tongue, the stretch of his jaw just enough to be satisfying. He loves the way Eren fits in his mouth, the way he tastes, the way he twitches and hardens and drips precome on his tongue when he draws lazy circles against the underside. His boyfriend’s stuttering, appreciative sounds as he works are amazing, too, as is the way Eren can’t ever seem to stop playing with his hair, shaking fingers grabbing and pulling and encouraging him just enough to send a thrill down his spine, to make him eager to please. 

His eyes slide closed as he bobs his head evenly, moaning softly around his thick mouthful, and when he moves his hand to rest on Eren’s stomach, he swears he can _feel_ his boyfriend’s intense eyes on him. Relaxing his throat, Marco hums warmly, then takes Eren deep, deep enough that he can bury his nose in thick, dark curls, his lips sealed tightly around the base of his cock. Eren manages a choked sound at that, his thighs tensing, hips arching, and Marco lets him grind into his throat for a moment before he presses lightly on his stomach and returns to his steady rhythm.

Eren’s sweet, breathy moans fill the air around them as Marco takes all of him with every pass, his hips twitching with the urge to thrust up into that tight, wet heat. He waits, though, and Marco rewards his patience by nuzzling insistently into him and _swallowing,_ his hands squeezing Eren’s sides lightly as he does. Eren chokes slightly, pulling harder on his hair before he lets out a loud, wavering moan of Marco’s name, doing his best not to squirm too much.

As Marco starts bobbing his head again, he makes no move to quiet the slick, wet sounds of his mouth, and they just seem to drive Eren crazier, based on the way his voice shivers out without restraint.

“ _Fuck,_ Marco, fuck, fuck,” he manages, his shaking hands flying to Marco’s shoulders so he can drag his nails along soft, freckled skin. Humming warmly at the feeling, Marco dives down and swallows him again, then once more. Eren _sobs_ at that, his hands pushing and pulling desperately, precome flooding Marco’s mouth too fast to swallow it all. He just lets it drip back down Eren’s length, down his chin, sloppy and wet and _so_ good. 

Hollowing his cheeks around him, Marco moans and bobs his head faster, his brow furrowing in pleasure and in concentration. He knows Eren’s close, can tell by the sounds he’s making and the way he’s twitching in his mouth, so he focuses on what he’s doing, losing himself in the feeling. Eren clearly appreciates the effort, with the way his back arches tight off the couch, the way he’s crying out for Marco now.

His shaking thighs spreading wider, Eren rocks up into Marco’s mouth and whines for him, still gripping his shoulders tightly. “Ohhh _shit, Marco,_ ” he moans, “Marco, Marco, _please—_ ” Marco hums and shifts slightly, opening his throat further, then tugs on Eren’s hip to encourage him to move, and the moan Eren lets out before he does is honestly _pornographic._

Eren moves his hips in perfect time to Marco’s steady rhythm, dragging his heavy, beautiful cock along his tongue before thrusting it right back into his throat, and his noisy moans crack with his rattling breath before he’s crying, “MarcoMarcoMarco _fuck_ baby look at me look at me baby—” Marco opens his eyes, staring up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes as he lets Eren’s uneven hips take the lead, letting him fuck his mouth just how he needs it, and desperate hands fist tight in his hair once more as Eren stares right back at him, flushed lips parted around brainless praises and pleas until—“ _Oh_ ‘m coming, coming coming—”

And he is.

His head thrown back, Eren’s whole body arches with the force of his orgasm, breathlessly _wailing_ Marco’s name as his hips roll up against him, his pace weak and overwhelmed. Marco has pity on him and slowly, purposefully bobs his head over his slick length, moaning at the sudden, hot burst of come that floods his mouth. He swallows quickly, taking everything he’s given with a few good swallows before he starts moving his mouth again and stroking the base of Eren’s cock, gently carrying him through it until he collapses altogether. 

Once he’s done, shivering and whimpering at every brush of Marco’s hand and tongue, Marco lets him slide out of his mouth with a hum. Eren whines at him, his eyes shut tight as he tries to come back to earth.

Licking his lips idly, Marco looks up at his boyfriend, admiring the mess he’d made of him for a moment before he blinks down at his flushed, wet cock. It’s only just started to go soft, still twitching slightly. Unable to help himself, Marco leans down and nuzzles his face against it again with a quiet hum, earning a half-dead groan from his boyfriend. 

He smiles widely, dragging his lips gently up his soaked length, and when Eren doesn’t protest, he happily kisses back down again, slow and noisy and undeniably affectionate, not letting up until he’s gone entirely soft. Even then, he can’t help but press another warm, parting kiss to the subtle folds of Eren’s foreskin before he sits back on his heels and wipes his face on his arm.

“Good lord,” Eren wheezes, looking absolutely boneless. 

“Yeah?” Marco laughs softly, his voice obviously rough from Eren’s cock, which he loves. He also loves the way it makes Eren shiver, his hips twitching helplessly.

“You’re... too fucking good at that,” the brunette manages after a moment, running his trembling fingers through his own sweaty bangs.

“Are you complaining?”

“ _Hell_ no. Never ever.”

Chuckling warmly, Marco reaches down and idly strokes his own still-hard cock, just to give it some attention. His hand slips surprisingly quickly along his length, though, sliding through something extremely wet, so he blinks down at it, then grimaces.

He’s usually pretty sloppy with precome, especially when he’s worked up, but this is a _lot._ It’s already coating his fingers, dripping in sticky strings from his cock to the drenched fabric of the couch, just. Everywhere. 

“Wow,” Eren laughs, having leaned up onto his elbows to stare down at the mess between them. “You okay there?”

Marco hums, giving himself a tight pull to wipe some of the excess off his cock, at least. “Guess I just got a little excited.”

“God, you’re probably _a little_ dehydrated, too,” Eren snorts, flopping back onto his pillows with a content sigh before he reaches his hands out to his boyfriend. “Mm, lemme take care of that for you.”

Marco smiles gratefully, letting Eren tug him closer for a warm, affectionate kiss. He melts against him as Eren slowly thrusts his tongue between his lips, meeting him in kind with a shaky moan before he pulls back and nuzzles his still-flushed cheek. Eren tilts his head aside easily, breathing out a low hum when Marco kisses down his neck. Shifting closer between his boyfriend’s spread thighs, Marco slides his cock against the join of his thigh with a weak gasp, burying his face in Eren’s shoulder. As he rocks his hips again, shivering at the much-needed friction, he lets one foot fall off the couch and onto the floor, bracing himself there and lending strength to his slow grinding.

He’s ready to be content with this, just rubbing off against Eren’s hip, but Eren murmurs something soothing as he pushes at Marco’s shoulders, easing him upright again. He makes a vaguely pitiful noise in question, but watches patiently as Eren adjusts himself.

Grinning widely, Eren pulls his knees to his chest, biting his lip at the way his shivering boyfriend _stares_ at him. “Hey, boy,” he murmurs, poking Marco in the chest with his toe. “You still got all that precome on your hand?” It takes a second, but Marco nods, holding up his still-wet hand. Eren grabs his wrist and brings his hand down between his thighs, closing them around his slick fingers and helping him smear his precome onto the soft, warm skin there. 

After a moment, Eren lets his hand go, then gives him an expectant look, his parted thighs still bent toward his chest. Marco’s brow furrows, obviously not quite with it. “Um.”

“Jeez, Marco,” Eren chuckles, “You’re cute when you’re all edged brainless.” Reaching down between his thighs, Eren grabs Marco’s cock and tugs gently, urging him forward with his other hand, and then Eren shuffles further into his lap and closes his thighs around Marco’s cock, and _oh._

He gets it. 

Shivering out a raspy groan, Marco runs his shaky hands up Eren’s thighs, gently pressing them together more before he coaxes him into sliding both of his knees over one of his shoulders. “Fuck, Eren,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms tightly around Eren’s thighs and turning to nuzzle his cheek against his knee.

“Yeah?” Eren bites his lip around a crooked grin, reaching up to run his fingers down his boyfriend’s flushed cheek.

“Y-yeah,” Marco breathes, swallowing heavily before he adjusts them a little more, sliding his cock further between Eren’s slick thighs with a low moan. 

Humming contently, Eren makes himself comfortable beneath him and licks his lips, gently squeezing Marco’s cock. “C’mon, baby, think you can come for me?”

Marco nods slowly, dragging his eyes over his boyfriend’s lazily bent body, then braces his foot against the floor more firmly and grinds his hips forward.

It takes a little adjusting to, but between them they manage to find a good angle, and once Marco falls into a steady rhythm thrusting between Eren’s soft, warm thighs, slipping easily through his own dripping precome, he quickly finds himself falling into it. As he moves, Eren moves with him, growing more pliant, more molten as Marco’s cock drags all along his entrance, teasing the sensitive skin behind his balls, leaving him wet with thick precome and dangerously close to getting hard again.

Letting his head fall forward, Marco squeezes his eyes shut and moans raggedly at the feeling, lost in the sweet, tight friction Eren provides him with his gently-shifting thighs, pressing and squeezing and rubbing him as he moves. The soft sound of his hips slapping against the backs of Eren’s thighs joins his brainless moans, only serving to drive him higher, his shaky grip on his boyfriend’s sweat-slick skin slipping, then tightening just to keep him from floating away entirely.

Eren moans softly as he watches him, letting himself bend further so he can reach up to comb his fingers through Marco’s disheveled hair or squeeze the nape of his neck, running his hands slowly up and down Marco’s trembling arms with soothing, encouraging whispers. 

“E-Eren,” Marco murmurs, leaning closer to his boyfriend as he thrusts a little faster, a little harder against him. Humming in response, Eren squeezes his thighs around him and rocks further into his lap, earning him a stuttering, reverent gasp of his name, then several more, each falling from his lips wreathed in overwhelmed little whimpers.

“Feel good, love?”

“Y-yes, yes, _god_ yes...” Breathing a cracked whine, Marco moves one hand to Eren’s hip, his fingers holding him tight and leaving pale indentations in his dark skin as he holds him still and starts thrusting harder, his rhythm starting to fall apart. 

Sighing slowly, Eren runs his hand across Marco’s sweat-slick chest, licking his lips at the way his boyfriend shakes for him. “Fuck, no idea how pretty you look right now, Marco... you wanna come all over me?” Marco nods quickly, panting harder now, then squeezes his eyes shut so he can focus. He _needs_ to come, heat building tighter and tighter between his hips the harder he fucks Eren’s thighs, the tighter Eren squeezes him. He whimpers raggedly, trying not to fall apart altogether. “Mm, gonna make such a mess when you come, baby,” Eren purrs, his voice almost _smug,_ proud of how much he’s affecting his boyfriend. “’S not gonna be like when you come inside me. It’s gonna get _everywhere,_ all over my thighs ‘nd my dick...” 

Whining desperately, Marco braces one hand on the couch beside Eren so he can lean further into him, thrusting his cock harder right where they both need it. His arm shakes violently, threatening to collapse, so he whimpers and gasps and _rams_ his hips against Eren, chasing every sweet word that drips from his boyfriend’s lips as he climbs higher, higher.

“I love how you feel like this, you know,” Eren muses breathlessly, blinking down to watch the flushed, soaked head of Marco’s cock slip through the tight press of his thighs. “Love your cock, baby. Feels good right there, so _hard_ for me, ah...” A soft, raspy chuckle, then a ragged hum as Eren drags one hand down Marco’s side, squeezing encouragingly. “You’re so wet, you’re dripping all over me, love—”

_“E-Eren—”_

Eren cuts him off with a heated moan, his hips rocking into Marco’s frantic pace. “M-mm, ‘f you don’t come soon, ‘m gonna shift you down a bit and let you slide right inside me, _fuck—_ ”

Panting out a gasping, desperate cry of Eren’s name, Marco collapses onto him, his entire body _quaking_ as he grips him and paws at him and bends him in half, just trying to hold him as close as he can, and Eren squeezes his thighs _just_ this side of too tight around him as he finally spills between them, his hips still moving rough and uneven and _good,_ so, so good. His voice echoes around them as he works himself through it, helplessly pounding his cock between Eren’s come-soaked thighs, brokenly calling his boyfriend’s name until the sensations all overwhelm him and his hips stutter to a weak stop.

Even then, Marco rolls his hips forward once more with a hitched sob, leaning his weight against Eren’s thighs, and when he slumps forward, he buries his choked whimper in the soft, sweaty warmth of his boyfriend’s shoulder.

As he finishes riding it out, he loosens his grip on Eren’s thighs, melting further while his muscles tick and twitch, slowly unwinding him altogether. Shifting slightly to accommodate his boyfriend’s dead weight, Eren hums warmly, nuzzling into his ear with sweet, whispered love and praise, gently running his fingers through Marco’s sweat-damp hair. 

Once he’s relatively sure that he’s still alive, Marco leans up on badly-shaking arms to survey the damage, immediately groaning at the absolute mess splattered across his boyfriend’s chest, dripping sloppily from between Eren’s thighs.

“People _sit_ on this couch,” Marco groans feebly, casting a helpless gaze at his boyfriend.

Eren, on the other hand, looks so proud he could burst, happily spreading Marco’s jizz around his skin. His grin just widens further when Marco gives him a horrified look. For good measure, he pops one of his come-soaked fingers into his mouth with a cheerful hum, although he almost laughs himself to death at the way Marco’s eyes bug out, his face flushing dark.

Once they’ve showered and stripped the cushion covers off the couch to be properly shamed, Eren tackles Marco into bed and makes out with him until he admits that this year’s first day of fall had been a record-breaking success.


End file.
